Twilight Songs!
by beachxbabe127
Summary: Some songs I wrote about Twilight- using other songs! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and suggest songs you want me to do!
1. 1985 bowling for soup

**This is the song I made from the original song 1985 (lyrics on bottom)! Hope you like it- review!! Also- I'm gonna do another song for chapter 2…any suggestions?**

Bella just hit the wall  
She never had it all  
Moved to Forks one day  
Husband's a vampire  
Her dreams went out the door  
When she turned 18.  
He was the one man  
What happened to her plan?

She was gonna be a vampire  
She was gonna join the coven  
She was gonna be forever  
with sexy Edward Cullen but then they left without her  
and now shes sad and lonely  
And nothing, has been...  
all right since

Edward and Alice  
Way before Jacob  
There was Rosalie and Jasper  
and don't forget Emmett  
they were five kids, in high school  
who always looked real cool  
but now she's preoccupied  
With Jacob, Jacob, Jacob and the pack

She's knows all their secrets  
She knows everything  
Victoria, James, Laurent  
Even the werewolf pack  
They left her alone  
Not a good idea  
Thought she'd just forget  
But she's a danger magnet

Where's Edward when you need him?  
And is Bella ever gonna be okay?  
When did Jacob become an option?  
What ever happened to Bella, and Edward,  
together forever

Edward, and Alice  
way before Jacob There was Rosalie and Jasper  
And don't forget Emmett  
They were five kids in high school  
Who always looked real cool but now she's preoccupied  
With Jacob, Jacob, Jacob and the pack

She hates aging, make it stop  
Why did Edward ever leave her?  
And when did Jacob become an option?  
Please make him stop, stop, STOP(tick tick tick) and bring back

Edward, and Alice  
way before Jacob  
There was Rosalie and Jasper  
And don't forget Emmett  
They were five kids in high school  
They always look real cool  
but now she's preoccupied  
With Jacob and the pack

Edward, and Alice  
Way before Jacob  
There was Rosalie and Jasper  
And don't forget Emmett  
They were five kids in high school  
They always looked real cool  
but now she's preoccupied  
With Jacob, Jacob, Jacob and the pack

**The first time I heard this song I thought of this! Here are the original lyrics:**

**Woo Hoo Hooooo!**

Woo hoo hooooo!  
hoo hooooooooo!  
Debbie just hit the wall  
She never had it all  
One Prozac a day  
Husband's a CPA  
Her dreams went out the door  
When she turned 24.  
Only been with one man  
What happened to her plan?

She was gonna be an actress  
She was gonna be a star  
She was gonna shake her ass(ass)  
On the hood of White Snake's car  
Her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
Looks at her average life  
And nothing, has been...  
all right since

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985

Woo Hoo Hooooo!  
(1985)  
Woo Hoo Hooooo!

She's seen all the classics  
She knows every line  
"Breakfast Club", "Pretty In Pink"  
Even "St. Elmo's Fire"  
She rocked out to Wham!  
Not a big Limp Bizkit fan  
Thought she'd get a hand  
On a member of Duran Duran

Where's the mini-skirt made of snakeskin?  
And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen?  
When did reality become T.V.?  
What ever happened to sitcoms, game shows,  
(on the radio)

Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985

Woo Hoo Hooooo!

She hates time, make it stop  
When did Motley Crue become classic rock?  
And when did Ozzy become an actor?  
Please make this stop, stop, STOP(tick tick tick) and bring back

Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 1985

Woo Hoo Hooooo!

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana(1985)  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV (1985) (Woohoo)  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool (1985)  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985

**Don't forget to recommend the song I should do next and to review!!!!**


	2. Tim McGraw Taylor Swift

**Heyy guys! I wasn't sure if I was going to do another song or not but when I was listening to this song (for the like thousandth time) while doing my hw I just thought of this so hope you like it!! This is using the song Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift (lyrics on bottom of page)! Please review- and tell me if u know what song I should do next! (for some reason I always end up making them about New Moon! I'll try to change that in the next one!!!!) Thanks 333**

You said the way I got attacked  
Put me in too much danger  
I said, "please don't go"

Just a girl with a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' hurt  
All the time

But I knew you were, way to perfect  
To be mine  
And then the time I woke up to find  
you forever gone

But when I think of that time  
I always think of the pain  
and the dangerous stunts I pulled  
Your voice like velvet in my head****

When I think of that time  
I always think of Jacob Black Think of my hand in his And how he cared****

When I think of that time  
I always think of him**  
**  
September saw a month of tears  
And askin' God why you're not here  
To help me through this

But in a box in my closet  
Is a radio you gave me  
From my birthday

It's hard not to cry when I  
think of all of you  
And tryin' to forget the past  
It hurts to remember

But when I think of that time  
I always think of the pain  
and the dangerous stunts I pulled  
Your voice like velvet in my head****

When I think of that time  
I always think of Jacob Black Think of my hand in his And how he cared****

When I think of that time  
I always think of him**  
**  
And you're back for the first time since then  
you're standin' in my house  
But there's a letter left from Jacob Black  
And feel bad as I remember****

But when I think of that time  
I always think of the pain  
and the dangerous stunts I pulled  
Your voice like velvet in my head****

When I think of that time  
I always think of Jacob Black Think of my hand in his And how he cared****

When I think of that time  
I always think of him**  
**Oh, think of him mmmm**  
**  
You said the way I got attacked  
Put me in too much danger  
I said, "please don't go"

**Hope you liked it!! Here are the real lyrics to that song!:**

You said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said, "That's a lie"

Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night

And I was right there beside him  
All summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find  
That summer'd gone

But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me

September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that

But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back

It's hard not to find it all  
A little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that  
It's nice to believe

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
And the first thing that you'll read

Is when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Some day you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place

When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me, mmm

You said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said, "That's a lie"

**Don't forget to review and request what song I should do next!!! Thanks 3333 Jenn**


	3. AN

Heyyy guys sorry I havn't updated in a while! I haven't had any time! But I'm working on one right now! Any suggestions for the next few songs?? Thanks!

333 Jenn


End file.
